Jacaranda
~ Aesthetic music ~ ~ Banner by Mother ~ ~ Coding by Forge! - Pixel by Dew! ~ The Secret Trap Artist ZzzSleepyCreeper Background Creator Pearl Attribute Reading Element Sound Theme Animal Carl (LWH) Theme Color lavendar Theme Song Clean - Taylor Swift 1955 (explicit) - Hilltop Hoods Waste - Foster The People Wolf in sheeps clothing (explicit) - Set It Off Between the Raindrops - Lifehouse grownupz (explicit) - Fein MBTI Personality infp Character Age 14 (HY) Gender female Orientation Asexual heteromantic Occupation emotional support Tribe 3/4 Rainwing, 1/4 seawing Nicknames jacar, idiot, secret trap Goal be happy Residence coast of Rainwing kingdom Relatives unnamed father, mother and brother Allies Sirius, moonsplinter, infinity, the mod team Enemies hahaha Likes swimming, night sky, darkness, reading, drawing, music Dislikes others Powers and abilities can breathe underwater (except when unconscious), change scale colours Weapons Sharp claws, her words Ships Jacaranda x Sirius Quote ”I hate you” 6 (DY) | ♀ | rain/sea | ace | ♏ Appearance “I totally don’t remember your name” You wouldn’t notice jacaranda in a crowd. Jacaranda has a tall but passive stature, with long, lanky legs and a large wingspan for her tribe and age. Any meat on her bones is fat, and that fat is centred around her back legs and tail, with it thinning out considerably everywhere else. This thin is not entirely based on good health and balance, do not be fooled. She has a pointed frill, which leads into webbed spines along her back, ending after the start of her tail. She also has two pairs of gills, though they don’t flare in any circumstance Her dull purple scales compliment the pink of her underbelly, as her darker crests and spines create a calming colour scheme. Her scales are very emotionless, with flat tones everywhere but her wings and other membranes. She has two small, dark beauty marks on the left side of her face, under her eye and an ugly scar on her left shoulder, the only imperfections on an otherwise perfectly scaled hybrid. Jacaranda’s wings are the true attention bringer. Usually coloured a shade of lavender, they are incredibly expressive and change colour on a whim depending on her mood, aesthetic or what she may be drawing + listening to. Secret trap wears a multitude of things, from leather jackets and orange shirts to a charcoal hoodie. It all depends on the occasion, but the one theme every outfit has is it’s casual vibe. They usually consist of white, black, grey and then a splash of colour somewhere. She also has a few permanent pieces of jewellery. Her frills have two pairs of piercings in each, and she adorns a beloved moonstone necklace, which rarely leaves her side. Personality “Shh, do you hear that? That’s the sound of forgiveness” Jacaranda is a broken dragon, one who is so caught up in saving others she cannot even save herself. The secret trap is a silent statue, still and cold. Her aura is a calm that affects everyone around her, and puts her enemies at ease with her presence, or they just forget she is even there. Her fatigued mind courses with thoughts and feelings her words never seem to describe correctly. Or these thoughts see so many issues that can be solved yet only sees them after these issues have occurred. Her thoughts and mouth never align correctly, and she just spouts something stupid or useless, even if what jacaranda intended was truely brilliant. So she keeps quiet, letting those thoughts rally and chastise her for not even giving them a chance. Her body and mind around friends is different. Her brain relaxes its iron grip on thoughts, and they spill into her sentences and conversations, even if they are worded stupidly as always. Jacaranda becomes louder, more open and free, as she revels in her company. These friends of hers understand, and care. She does not want to ever let them go. Her loved ones are in for a wild ride once they are able to see all the cracks in jacaranda, and they mention it often. She brushes those away, even if she knows that their words are true, no matter how much it stings. This mind of her’s is under the control of her past ghosts, and it will never go away. By her own nature, she does not like others, but In her current state, she would rather be in pain than go to parties or the movies, and gatherings of any kind are a death sentence to her. Because of her....brain, jacaranda is very cold and unaffectionate when others are near, refusing to hug her partner and merely standing around awkwardly during affection. But inside, inside she craves this physical closeness. She wants all kinds of affection, but doesn’t. She shows her love in actions, small things such as putting away their stationary after class or carrying things for them. friends have stung her for acting so cold, and jacaranda wishes that they could see how much she loved them. All jacaranda truely wants are dragons that understand her, that love her for who she is, and will make her feel whole again. She has found one, but she craves more. Too long has the secret trap felt alone in this world Abilities “Well, thank goodness the dragonets were not on board to see that!” ~ Intellect ~ Jacaranda would consider this her greatest skill, she is naturally very intelligent and is considered one of the smartest dragons in her class by her classmates, but her friends and risu surpass her. She has always had a constant tug to research everything she knows little or a lot about, and this tug makes her procrastinate to the point where it is unhealthy. ~ Athletic ~ Jacaranda sees this as the weakest part of herself, as she is in no way very fit or athletic. Her running consists of short dashes, and she has little stamina, only being able to sprint at top speed for a short time. Despite these bodily warnings, she is still very apathetic to exercise. ~ Senses ~ She has very sharp eyes, being able to recognise others from far away, and can find details others often forget, even though she often misses these details anyway. Jacaranda also has a pretty good sense of hearing and smell (when her nose isn’t blocked) being able to hear whispers and conversations she isn’t meant to hear, and now has a habit of eavesdropping. Jacaranda, despite being introverted, can recognise social cues and signs pretty well. Because of this, she often is very paranoid of what others think of her, and is overwhelmed very easily in social situations, and can sometimes result in her breaking down and crying when she is pushed to the limit. ~ Artistic Talent ~ She loves art and drawing, but thinks rather low of their art, often comparing it to better artists, which is why she doesn’t draw so often anymore, but is ready and willing to get help to change that. You will never see her draw in public, as she hates the attention it brings, and will only show her art to her closest friend (a fellow artist) and online ~ Emotions ~ Probably one of her weaknesses, almost all her actions and thoughts are dictated by emotion, and she is completely under their control. Jacaranda is not completely emotionally stable, and is very unpredictable in situations regarding others. She however, can hide behind a very convincing facade of angst and rage, something she uses almost all the time. ~ Other Talents ~ Jacaranda is a skilled keeper of secrets and information, her mind an unbreakable jar where she places all information she deems useful, and therefore is often vented to by her friends. She would be considered a secret trap. She is also a reasonably good singer, and depending on the day, can sing like a nightingale, pure and soft. Though this is rare, and she normally resigns to humming and tapping. Weaknesses ~ Weaknesses ~ The secret trap may pretend she has no weaknesses, but she has many One of her more obscure flaws is her incredibly unstable emotional state. One minute she’s happy, the next she’s crying or punching something. Her friends get frustrated about having to be so sensitive and cautious around her, as she can often take jokes the wrong way and be incredibly upset easily. This has only manifested recently, so jacaranda has not learned how to deal with it. Something that may be incredibly obvious is her clearly antisocial tendencies and her rather severe social anxiety. It is something that runs deep, caused by events years ago. Jacaranda has theorised that it is likely permanent, so she is less focused on curing it, and more on finding ways to manage it. This aspect of herself just increases her own unpredictability. She also has trouble making friends directly, and has only managed to make friends over time through her naturally kind and sensitive ways. Jacaranda’s anxieties also cause her to be incredibly clingy and addictive, currently on an addiction to gum, and being incredibly clingy with her friends and partner. It is the only part of herself she resents. She has low views on exercise, but sees it as a necessary activity to keep fitness up to prevent health effects. She wants to start exercising, but has to be content with walking long distances around school and to and from it. Jacaranda has an irrational aversion to church, due to her feeling incredibly isolated and like “a fake” History Jacaranda doesn’t talk about her past, and she hides things about it even from her closest friends. There is no real way to get her to talk about it, and even if you do, she will just tell you the words she has carved into her mind ever since she moved cities. “I had a happy childhood, I was a classic kid, playing with my friends, all that. I moved, and now I have new friends. My father lives somewhere else due to work, but I don’t mind. Are you ready to mind your own business now?” Relationships Sirius: Her only lover, and the dragon closest to her. They are normally found hanging out, snuggling or hanging with the rest of their friends, often having small quips. They both care about eachother a lot, and are invested in their relationship. Part of K.O.O. Lover. Moonsplinter: her closest friend in real life and online, she brought jacaranda out of a hard time, and has earned her eternal loyalty, and one of the dragon’s she cares about most. They often nerd out about art and fandoms together, and are usually around the other. Part of K.O.O. Closest Friend Russet: Despite having...disagreements in many of their conversations, she is fond of the short, angry dragon. They do talk a surprising amount of time, and jacaranda still doesn’t understand how he got into her inner circle. Even though they fight, she does trust him, and knows that russet is a reliable friend, albeit rude sometimes. Close friend StarShooter: considers an ally/friend , despite not knowing them incredibly well. She likes collaborating on things with them. Positive/Neutral. islingr: thinks of her as a friend, and likes her warm personality. She however, has slackened in giving her friend attention, and wants to do something about it. Positive/Neutral Peak the IceWing: enjoys her kind personality and considers her someone who could end up being a good friend of hers. Neutral/Positive. Hosanna: a dragon she considers her friend. She loves their art, and admires their ability to be kind to everyone and their tolerance for kids! Positive. Infinity: Considers them le friend, and person to share all the memes with. also really loves their art. She has a small envy for their amazing artistic talent, but is getting over it fast. Very Positive Copper: enjoys hanging out with, and wants to become better friends with her :) Very Positive. Gemma the RainWing: doesn’t like that they talk so much, but loves all their jewellery coloured scales, and they keep attention off of her. She observes the Rainwing often. Soda: probably one of her closest friends on the wiki, she enjoys talking with her and lets out her weirdness when around her. She genuinely enjoys soda’s company, and loves her rainbow spots. Very Positive. Blood Moon (BM-Z): she doesn’t mind their company, but is still wary. Aka: acquaintance. She does love sharing memes with them however! Positive. Rosewater: is intrigued by their obsession with many things (quinter as an example) but doesn’t mind her company and can relate to her introverted ways. Positive Beetle (DragonflyWarrior12): she can relate to them, and is on friendly terms with her Saburra the SandWing: wary of their past, and keeps a civil distance. Takes interest in what they do and observes her. Neutral Freeze (Lemondrop27): doesn’t know them very well. SeaInk: does not know them well, but has deduced they are kind. Neutral/Positive Lucas: She can appreciate The slightly disabled seawing, and likes that they put effort into making others happy with kind messages. She also doesn’t mind his presence when she is humming a tune. Positive Fantasy: Thinks she may be onto a friendship with the dragon. Positive Yochu the RainWing: She doesnt know them well. Bay (seawolf179 dragonsona): She has not formally met them, but has heard of who they are. Elena: she has met them, and thinks they are kind. She doesn’t mind their presence, and is curious to get it know her. Neutral/Positive Stormbreak: ��️latonic wife. Screams whenever he decides to do some tastey bus asmr. WE STAN!! Very Positive (you did this storm, you did this >:c) Jabberwocky (Whispers): She does not mind them, and wouldn’t mind being friends with her. Positive Nebula (Nebula): She has not met them, but has seen her around Moonivy: she has had many with her, and would consider Moonivy a distantly acquaintance. Neutral/Positive Digger: She would consider digger a dragon she knows, and really admires their knowledge over the stars. However does not approve of much else about her, and their treatment of...certain things. Neutral/Negative Nefelibata: Jacaranda isn’t friends with them, but would like to be. Destiny (Galax): Jacaranda has only ever talked to them on business terms. After observing her more, she is overall put off by their openness, but knows this is something she must accept. Neutral/Positive Glowstick: She is fond of the dragon, though is not good friends with her. Neutral/Positive Maple: she admires the salty hybrid, and wouldn’t mind getting to know them better. Positive. Emu: She has grown to appreciate the dragon, and admires their art. Neutral. Pomegranate: She has seen that they are kind, but has no personal connection with them Zephyr_(Zephyr): so far, her experience with them has been good, so she has nothing against them. Positive. Winchester: She has not formally met them Dreaming: Newfound respect for. Neutral Mosasaurus: She is acquaintances with her, and has a better tolerance for her than other dragons Tropica: She hasn’t really connected with them, but likes their stylised art and can tell they are nice Altum Acri: to be honest, she hasnt seen them around very often, but is impressed with what she has seen. Jacaranda admires her quick wit and is perfectly satisfied with being her ears. She however, is unnerved by the omnipotence, and fears they may be the only dragon who could crack her unbreakable jar of secrets. Positive/Neutral Bucket: Jacaranda hasn’t been in contact with them very often, but has a decent impression on them Disc: Jacaranda has interacted with her many times, and can confidently say disc is her friend. She adores their art, and in general likes disc’s personality, even if it isn’t completely the Same as her own. They talk online often. Very Positive. Swordfish: Jacaranda has not formally met them, but has seen them around recently. She is unnerved by their love of physical activities. Santoka: Jacaranda was at first unnerved by her loud and rude personality, but after hanging around and watching her she has decided they are decent. She likes their art, and relates to how little time she spends in crowds Fuchsia (Ridgethesandwing): She hasn’t formally met them Chimera:She sees her around, and has had good conversations with her. Jacaranda is intrigued by their appearance. Kalispell: Despite interacting only a few times, Jacaranda has made out that they are a kind dragon, even though she still needs some more interaction to piece together her thoughts on her. Neutral Solar (Cut-throat the AbyssWing): Jacaranda hasn’t seen an incredible amount of solar, but has nothing against her and is open to being in more contact with her Kukui: She is a little intimidated by her loud and bubbly personality, but can see behind that to an extent and has some idea of how depressed and anxious they seem, which jacaranda empathises with. Nigella: Jacaranda is comfortable with nigella’s hyrbid self, since she knows many hybrids and is one herself. She can relate to her reliance on luck, since she has escaped many sticky situations with it. Rain: Jacaranda likes the purple colour scheme of her scales, finding resemblance between their colour palettes. However she hasn’t been in much contact with them. Otterpop: Jacaranda is friendly towards the dragon, however is unnerved by their endless energy. Neutral/Positive. Storm the SeaWing: she has only interacted with her once or twice. Sabotage (CB): Jacaranda has seen them around, but is yet to have a proper conversation with him. Avalon: Jacaranda used to interact with avalon often, but they have grown rather distant over the months. She wouldn’t mind talking to her often again. Positive/Neutral Emperor (RB101): Jacaranda has never seen a silkwing before, and is intrigued. Element (QE1): She has seen the brightly coloured dragon before, but has not talked to her Misty (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing): she has talked to them, but they are not close. Wings: Ever since her first interaction with wings, jacaranda has taken an immediate liking to her. She can’t really explain it, but she is drawn to the older hybrid’s positivity and sees Wings as a wonderful figure. She knows that they might not be exactly friends, but she wants to be closer to her. Jacaranda looks up to wings, and views them as a wonderful dragon and inspiration. Very Positive. Lykaios: she has not interacted with them much, but she has talked on business with her. Neutral Jargon: Jacaranda has certainly seen jargon, and is seemingly fascinated with her appearance, adoring the aesthetically pleasing colours. Her personality is also fascinating, and jacaranda observes her with keen interest. Neutral/Positive Marmoset: she has not formerly met them. Nell: she and Nell used to be very close, as she had shown jacaranda around places and made her more confident. Jacaranda has distanced from the hybrid, but she does still care deeply for Nell. Positive Incandescent: Jacaranda has talked to the dragon, but not very often. Neutral Sabotage (CB): She has seen sabotage, and talked to them sometimes. Neutral Ciel: has not formally met. Ink: She has talked with ink many times, and does know they have a (slightly) shaky acquaintanceship. Tolerates more now than she did in the past. Neutral Iceberry: Jacaranda has seen them around, and has discussed things formally with them. Element: has talked to and sees around often. Heartspring: despite not knowing the fluffy dragon well, she is fond of him, and does like talking to heartspring. Positive Spicebush: has met. Likes her appearance Von: Jacaranda is fond of von, due to their art, kindness and the moments they have spent voicing together along with Stormbreak. Neutral/Positive Trivia ~ Trivia/Quirks ~ ~ Addicted to Mint/Peppermint ~ Left handed ~ Scorpio ~ Ravenclaw ~ hates most Soda/fizzy drinks (except pink lemonade ;p) ~ Eavesdropper and stalkerish tendencies (only stalks things online) ~ Enjoys gaming ~ strangely lucky when it doesn’t count, and unlucky when it does ~ Extremely sensitive to the raising of voices, and finds yelling and anger extremely uncomfortable and terrifying. ~ Despises asymmetry and some textures (will not eat some foods because of it) ~ internal screaming 24/7 ~ so many facades she get s confused Gallery Gallery on a separate page to prevent lag Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Pearl336) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+